cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Alagard (Planet)
Description Alagard is considered to be the prime world within the Astraeus system. It is blessed with the light of Astraeus and much in the way of civilization-bearing resources, with literal mountains of raw resources prime for the taking of interested societies. It is said there were once literal mountains of silver and gold that dominated several continents upon this world. Its climate is consistent, predictable, and comfortable; warm light spreads throughout every open inch and crevice upon this world, bringing life-breathing energies and an absence of the void everywhere which can be blessed so. The spread of life is abundant as a result; animals dominate every inch of this world, from the tops of its peaks to the bottoms of its oceanic trenches, it was merely a matter of time before civilization arose, and arose it did, bringing about the mighty Ysirians, powerful Machina Ysirians, and peaceful Undarians. Races Ysirians The Ysirians rose to dominate over the world of Alagard quickly compared to their rowdy and not-so-rowdy neighbors; to the point where they reached their space era as their neighbors finally established a means for diplomacy- needless to say, they head representation in Alagard- though they failed severely in tempting the patience of their golem cousins, and as such, have a permanent enemy upon Alagard and in the depths of the solar system, waiting to strike to prove *their* point. Ysirians average from 7'7"-8'5", weigh at approximately 418lbs, bipedal 2-arm invertebrate being, 2 eyes with narrow facial features, small stubby ears, and bronze/darkgrey/yellow skin colors. Their average lifespan is noted at 125yrs. They can deadlift 120lbs, maintain similar constitution and dexterity to that of humans, and their IQ averages out at 105. Their connection to spiritual energies allows them temporary communication with spirits, though that is as far as it goes. Their arcane capabilities are notable, allowing them impressive industrial and technological potential. Machina Ysirians The Machina Ysirians are a rare instance of the rapid-evolution of golemancy taken to its extremes. Machine Ysirians consider themselves one in the same with their Ysirian cousins- nay, a considerable chunk of their populace consider themselves superior to them. Their bodies are hardier and stronger, though they've ofcourse suffered in connection to any spiritual energies. They have grown to be a notable military power, but most of that goes against their cousin race. They stand at a standard 8ft tall at 1 ton. Their bodies do not decay such as biological life, and thus their lifespans are bound to maintenance of their parts- theoretical immortality. They do not need food, water, or rest. Damage to their shells can be recovered with arcane magic or simply repairing the shell. Their power is dedicated moreso to longevity than strength, and as such they do not have supernatural strength or speed, and they have no access to spiritual forces. They are exceptional technologists and possess fair intellect. They survive off of arcane energy sources or synthesized energy from stars. Undarians The Undarians are a race small in population compared to many of their neighbors- even more noteworthy, is their small stature as well. What they hold instead is a resilience to the corruption of the heart; do not underestimate these people and their kindness, for some of the greatest fighters for peace originated from Undarian lands. They adapt well to the odds thrown their way, and though their people are as varied as they come, they unite against threats to their species and their allies. 2-winged, 2-legged bird. 2 eyes. Huge pointy beak. Smol ears. Feather colors are mostly light silver, light gold, light pink and light orange. Generally stand upwards of 5'7, at around 162 lbs. Lived up to 412 years average. Its physique and intellectual capabilities seem almost human-like, though they possess the capacity to fly for short periods of time- and if trained properly, can do so for hours before faltering from exhaustion. (dont mind the 2nd pair of eyes in the picture)